


esperanza

by kenzeira



Category: Literary RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, isinya cuma percakapan ngalor-ngidul, saya ga paham ini apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Seseorang mengusik ketenangan Oscar. Katanya, "Kau lihatlah ke arah jendela. Ranting-ranting pepohonan seperti melambaikan tangan pada kita, menyapa. Katanya; selamat pagi, para pemalas yang gemar membaca, sudahkah kalian buang tahi hari ini?”{untuk rpf blast dan festival fandom barat}





	esperanza

Oscar sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan; di jam istirahat, kelas kosong, dosen hilang atau bahkan ketika liburan musim panas.

Perpustakaan menjadi tempat paling menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan. Ia dapat membaca apa pun dengan khidmat, tanpa takut terganggu oleh suara bising kedua adik perempuannya. Buku-buku kesusastraan ia lahap semua, sesekali diselingi ekonomi atau perkara politik (atau sekadar membaca sejarah peperangan, latar belakang para tokoh kejam, biografi, apa saja—walau pada akhirnya ia kembali mengunyah karya sastra penulis dari berbagai belahan dunia; Franz, Chekov, Ernest, haruskah disebutkan semua?).

Namun, hari itu ada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Seorang lelaki mendadak duduk di hadapannya, berdeham dan memulai percakapan (tanpa peduli ia sedang fokus membaca). Gaya pakaian lelaki itu agak necis, boleh dibilang. Oscar kehilangan konsentrasi, terlebih setelah memandang muka si lelaki (entah, bagaimana mungkin ia merasa pernah melihat wajah semacam itu—seperti sudah lama mendekam dalam sudut ingatannya, tapi siapa).

“Hari yang cerah untuk berdiskusi, bukan? Kau lihatlah ke arah jendela. Ranting-ranting pepohonan seperti melambaikan tangan pada kita, menyapa. Katanya; selamat pagi, para pemalas yang gemar membaca, sudahkah kalian buang tahi hari ini?”

Oscar seketika berpikir; lelaki ini setengah sinting. Tapi ia jadi ikut tertular kesintingannya karena tanpa sengaja menolehkan kepala ke jendela—tunggu, tidak ada jendela di dekat tempat duduknya. Jendela berada di ujung yang amat jauh. Di sekelilingnya hanya tembok berhiaskan lukisan-lukisan serta kalimat bijak membosankan seperti ‘membaca adalah jendela dunia’. Ia merasa tertipu. Dan seringai di muka lelaki itu semakin membuatnya merasa tertipu.

“Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengganggu seseorang yang sedang membaca?”

“Aku tidak mengganggumu, Bung. Aku mengajakmu untuk berdiskusi,” dalihnya.

Oscar menarik napas. “Oke, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berdiskusi.”

“Kau akan suka berdiskusi denganku.”

“Aku tidak yakin.”

“Yakinlah,” katanya lagi. “Karena kita akan berdiskusi tentang seseorang; Oscar Wilde yang maha agung!”

Lelaki itu tertawa di antara keheningan perpustakaan. Orang-orang lantas menoleh, memberi tatapan tajam, ancaman agar tidak sekali-sekali mengganggu ketenangan. Oscar menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia harus mengendalikan amarah, terlebih di hadapan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya—meskipun wajah itu seakan amat familier.

“Kau tahu, orang-orang sudah cukup sering berkelakar mengenai namaku. Silakan pergi atau aku sendiri yang angkat kaki.”

“Tunggu—apa maksudmu? Jadi, namamu Oscar Wilde?” dia tertawa lagi, tak peduli pada tatapan sinis orang-orang. “Mengejutkan! Oscar Wilde bangkit dari kubur dan menjadi mahasiswa kutubuku!”

Oscar sudah menduga. Ia memutuskan untuk meraih bukunya, lantas berdiri dan hendak pergi. Sial, lelaki tanpa nama itu justru menahan pergelangan tangannya.

“Akan aku beri kau sebuah topeng. Mari saling membuka diri.”[1]

Oh, atau barangkali Oscar sudah salah menduga. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari satu hal; buku dalam genggamannya itu, kumpulan puisi yang ditulis oleh perempuan bernama Speranza[2], memiliki benang merah dengan namanya. Lelaki ini ada di antara setengah sinting atau setengah cerdik.

.

.

_Kau;_

_Yang mampu menaklukkan apa pun di dunia ini_

_Kecuali rayuan._

.

.

“Kau harus tahu, Bung. Kakek buyutku adalah penggemarmu—maksudku, Oscar Wilde. Ketika masih hidup, dia sering datang ke pentas drama beliau. Dia rela menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk menonton satu kali pentas drama. Oscar sangat jenius, bisa dibilang. Dia menyelipkan banyak kegetiran di antara humor-humor sinis nan cerdas, orang-orang jadi tertawa dan menyadari betapa bodoh manusia.

Dia adalah dramawan paling terkemuka pada zamannya. Karya-karyanya dipengaruhi oleh tulisan ibunya—kau tahu, kau tentu tahu siapa ibunya; Speranza! Wanita itu menulis puisi-puisi terkutuk dan menerjemahkan novel-novel gelap. Oscar jadi sama gelap. Dia humoris yang menyimpan setan di belakang pundaknya. Dan aku amat terkejut, Bung, ketika menyadari kau adalah Oscar Wilde yang kembali hidup. Benar-benar seperti kisah Dorian Gray![3]”

“Aku tidak bangkit dari kubur.” Oscar mengoreksi. “Aku lahir dari rahim ibuku. Dan dia bukan Speranza.”

“Oh, ya, apakah nama ibumu Jane Francesca?”

“Lupakan Oscar Wilde, aku Oscar Biasa.”

“Baiklah, Oscar Biasa, jadi, apakah kau tertarik pada dirimu sendiri?”

Matanya memicing. “Tidak.”

“Atau padaku?”

“Aku lebih tertarik mengenai hasil psikotesmu.”

Si lelaki tanpa nama tertawa terbahak. Entah bagian mana yang lucu. “Oke, aku akui satu hal; aku semakin tertarik padamu.”

“Oh, aku terkejut.”

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Katanya, “Omong-omong, kau boleh memanggilku Bosie.”

Oscar tak sengaja tersenyum—sinis. “Oho, lalu, apakah ketika aku menikah nanti dan memiliki dua orang anak, aku akan berselingkuh denganmu dan dipenjara atas tuduhan tidak beradab karena dianggap dari bagian kaum homoseksual, kemudian istriku mati dan aku ikut mati tak lama setelah keluar dari penjara? Jujur kukatakan, kau manusia paling konyol yang pernah kutemui. Namaku memang Oscar, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengubah namamu menjadi Bosie.[4]”

“Tidak, tidak, namaku memang Bosie.”

“Apakah ibumu yang memanggilmu begitu?”

“Ya.”

“Jangan bergurau.”

“Tidak.”

Oscar mana percaya.

Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Bosie tersebut menghela napas. “Kau tidak tahu betapa aku terkejut karena namamu adalah Oscar—karena demi Tuhan, aku Bosie. Kita sama-sama bangkit dari kubur. Kau dan aku bertemu kembali. Ini mirip kisah romantis tentang dua kekasih yang dipisahkan takdir, tapi lantas berjumpa lagi setelah seratus tahun kematian kita. Reinkarnasi. Huh, boleh juga. Aku akan menulis puisi tentang reinkarnasi Oscar dan Bosie.”

“Bosie—“

“Ah, terdengar bagus. Suaramu ketika memanggilku.”

“Tidak, maksudku, Bosie di mataku seperti lelaki brengsek yang datang hanya untuk menghancurkan kehidupan bahagia Oscar.”

Bosie Palsu mengerjap. “Menurutmu begitu?”

“Ya. Bukankah setelah Oscar dipenjara, Bosie seolah lepas dari tanggung jawab?”

“Aku tidak punya pilihan. Itu karena doktrin masyarakat. Homoseksual dianggap tidak beradab. Apakah kau ingin aku—orang yang amat kau gilai ini—ikut masuk penjara?”

“Berhentilah menganggap dirimu adalah Bosie yang asli. Dan, oh, aku Oscar Biasa.”

“Oke … Oscar Biasa.”

Oscar berpikir sejenak. “Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu meloncat padaku secara tiba-tiba dan mengatakan hal-hal konyol.”

Bosie Palsu melirik ke arah buku yang beberapa waktu lalu dibaca Oscar. “Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena kau membaca Speranza—dan, hmm, minggu lalu kau membaca cerpen-cerpen Wilde.”

“Kau menguntit?”

“Tidak sengaja.”

Matanya memicing lagi, masih enggan percaya.

“Aku hanya berpikir, oh, betapa menyenangkannya mendapat teman berdiskusi mengenai seorang dramawan, cerpenis, sekaligus novelis yang dikagumi kakek buyutku ini. Mungkin itu pula yang mengilhami ibuku dengan memanggilku Bosie dan menamaiku Alfred Douglas, agar aku bisa berjumpa dengan Oscar Wilde.”

“Tunggu, jadi kau tidak berbohong?”

“Kau pikir aku berbohong?”

“Sejak awal.”

“Astaga.”

“Apakah aku menyakiti hatimu?”

“Ya, sangat.”

“Maaf kalau begitu. Aku sempat berpikir kau lelaki setengah sinting yang mau mengerjaiku karena namaku Oscar Wilde. Sudah cukup banyak yang mengerjaiku.”

Bosie mengernyit. “Itu … lebih menyakiti hatiku.”

Oscar tidak sengaja tertawa.

“Jadi, apakah sekarang kau tertarik padaku?”

Oscar menimbang-nimbang. “Sedikit. Setelah tahu ternyata kau tidak berbohong.”

“Bagus. Kalau begitu, mari kita sering berjumpa. Tidak salah aku memberimu topeng imajiner—kau benar-benar mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirimu. Kita bisa menjadi teman diskusi yang menyenangkan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan membawamu ke depan kuburan kakek buyutku, agar dia senang karena Bosie-nya telah bertemu Oscar. Dan, ini mungkin agak konyol, tapi namaku memang Alfred Douglas, kau bisa temui aku di Fakultas Seni Rupa.”

Di atas lebih tinggi dari konyol; yakni setengah sinting, pikir Oscar. Tapi ia cukup tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh. Ia jadi semakin tertarik setelah membaca puisi-puisi karya Bosie, satu minggu setelah pertemuan mereka, terlebih ‘Reinkarnasi’ seperti apa yang pernah dijanjikannya, mengenai perjumpaan kembali Oscar dan Bosie.

Oscar lamat-lamat mengingatnya juga; dari mana ia pernah melihat wajah Bosie. Bosie sangat mirip dengan Bosie (yang sebenar-benarnya Bosie). Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan ia memang bangkit dari kubur atau terlahir kembali; sebagai Oscar Wilde, yang lalu berjumpa Bosie untuk mengulang sejarah—atau mengubahnya. Tapi hal itu tetap terdengar konyol bagi Oscar.[]

* * *

 

**12:58 AM – November 6, 2017**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth (The Critic as Artist by Oscar Wilde, 1891)  
> [2] Speranza merupakan nama samaran Jane Francesca, Ibu Oscar Wilde, yang merupakan penulis puisi dan penerjemah, salah-satunya yang dia terjemahkan adalah Sidonia Sang Penyihir, novel horor gothik yang memengaruhi sisi gelap karya-karya Oscar.  
> [3] Dorian Gray; tokoh utama dalam novel The Picture of Dorian Gray yang ditulis oleh Oscar Wilde. Tentang seseorang yang dikutuk selamanya menjadi muda.  
> [4] Merujuk pada kisah asli Oscar Wilde tentang skandalnya dengan Alfred ‘Bosie’ Douglas.
> 
> A/N:  
> saya (mungkin) akan menulis versi canon.


End file.
